Starlight Heaven
by MatsumotoUru
Summary: Lucy is a child filled with dreams.One day after father shunned her she finds herself on a accident.Luckily an Old woman saved her and made her stay on another house.She can't remember anything but she holds deep inside a golden voice and a solid gold heart that is waiting to come out and find her love.
1. Unveiled the light

**Starlight Heaven**

* * *

'**Flashback Scenario**

**Lucy at the age of 6**

* * *

_**"Hey mom?"**_ Lucy asked her mother.

She was eagerly nudging her mother. Wanting something from her? Confused she answered back.

_**"What my dear?"**_ Layla said to her.

Her eyes were eager like golden rays of pure sunlight and the swishing of her Sunlight yellow hair was flowing of excitement.

_**"I-I want to sing…but-t…I can't sing like anyone like them."**_ Lucy was being shy. Her eyes were full of disappointment, but she was filled with determination.

_**"Oh my child…I know you can sing because you are my daughter you are the one who is best on singing for me. You need to**_ _**Believe** **to yourself and yourself will do the rest."**_ Layla whispered to her in her ear. She became confident on her self..

_**Few weeks later….**_

* * *

Lucy learned how to play the piano and the guitar by studying it her self. Making her strive for excellence gave her newfound glory and dignity on her new experience on her the music carrier.

_**A 4 years later…..**_

* * *

Lucy was struck by grief by her mother's untimely death. She was in a brink of despair. She wanted to spend more time on her. That gave her the trauma of singing because of that incident. Moreover when Lucy came home. Her father was blaming her for the cause of her wife's death.

_**"It was you who made this happened; If you didn't pestered you mother like that she would have been alive right now. I can't bear to look on your face; And I call you my daughter…Ha! Never again…"**_Her father, Jude Heartfillia said in anger to her.

Tears welled up on Lucy's face as she was shunned by her father. She had never guessed that this will happen. She became very weary and gloomy of what her father meant to say to her. Lucy sobbed and sobbed every day praying to her mom in the heavens to be safe.. She even whispered in to her sleep

_**"Mommy, I-I need you…."**_She was having a terrible night mare. Fear on her voice was striking blow to her…

_**A week has passed.**_

* * *

Lucy was in a terrible accident. Her father didn't even cared for her poor daughter. Leaving her in the dark pavements on the alleyway. It caused her to forego on a coma. All the maids and the butlers were searching for her but she cannot be found. Luckily luck was on her side. She was discovered by a old woman named Ashara. Ashara took Lucy to safety by bringing her home. Her son's were asking who was their mother carrying. The two boys were Clemente and Jared

_**"Mom! Mom! Who are you carrying?"**_ Jared and Clemente asked. Well it wasn't that bad for Lucy that she was on a commoner's area. Their mother said gently to them.

_**"Hush my children….She might be on a comatose state."**_ She said gently while asking her children to be silent. She wore a sweet and old smile at her face covering her body with a robe and few scarves on her neck.

_**3 days later…**_

* * *

Lucy awoke on the shackled and old house where two teenage boys were playing. She asked the two boys while giving the boys a wide confused face.

_**"Were am I? What am I doing here?"**_ She said to them in a gentle voice. They were startled seeing the girl arose from the makeshift bead that their mother made. The both said in unison.

_**"Ohh…you are on**_ _**Clover town**_." The two of them looked at Lucy and grinned at her showing their nice facial expressions.

Jared was a petite, young boy who has a raven colored hair and ash grey eyes and Clemete on the other hand was a tall quite muscular boy with brownish hair and viridian green eyes.

_**"What's your name.."**_ The both asked. Lucy was thinking hard in her brain but her brain always was stuck on the name Lucy but she can't remember what her last name was or were she came from. She said to them calmly

"M-my name i-is _**Lucy**_." She said shyly. Making the two boys blush by her appearance and her attitude to them.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

_**Present time..**_

* * *

_**Lucy P.O.V (Point of view)**_

_****__**"**_It has been_ **8**_** years** since I was here." I thought. My hair is now long and curly,it's color remained intact;My skin became silky smooth and some how it became tannish-white. I wore a green and blue checkered tube and my hair has a knot of a ribbon on a small ponytail.

"Hey! Lucy" Jared Screamed at me. I thought what is it now does he need money? food? Well whatever it is I have no problem with that except money in which I don't have enough.

"I need you to come with me.."He said to me while grinning. "Ohh... I know now he wants to scare me but I'm not scarred ahaha~!" I thought. He dragged me to this auditorium that was empty. I thought "What is this a show?"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

So…did you like it.. Finally I made my account haha….

Oh I'm gonna post the _**Glimmering fate**_ on my account to gonna update that sooner or later please review this..

* * *

_**Matsumoto**_: Hurrah!

**_Lucy_**: We need to introduce this chapter

**_Jared & Clemente_** : Yeah!

_**Ashara**_: This Chapter is called Unveiling the light.

_**Matsumoto**_:Thank you guys!

_**Lucy, Jared, Clemente and Ashara**_: No problem !

_**Matsumoto**_:Next on Starlight Heaven.

_**Lucy**_:The day that I met you.

_**See ya soon!**_


	2. The day that I met you

_**Previously**_

_**Lucy P.O.V (Point of view)**_

_"_It has been _8_years since I was here." I thought. My hair is now long and curly,it's color remained intact;My skin became silky smooth and some how it became tannish-white. I wore a green and blue checkered tube and my hair has a knot of a ribbon on a small ponytail.

**"Hey! Lucy"** Jared Screamed at me. I thought what is it now does he need money? food? Well whatever it is I have no problem with that except money in which I don't have enough.

**"I need you to come with me.."**He said to me while grinning. "**Ohh... I know now he wants to scare me but I'm not scarred ahaha~!"** I thought. He dragged me to this auditorium that was empty. I thought **"What is this a show?"**

* * *

**"No…you are going to sing.."**He said to me. I stared at his ash-grey orbs on his face. I noticed that he was staring right back at me.** "Uhmmm…."I** turned my back and blushed at him while facing the cemented wall at the stage; He laughed **"Hahaha"**. I noticed there was a prepared microphone there just waiting for me to use it.

**"So are you going to sing..** "He asked me delighted to hear my voice up on the seats. As he seated at the front row the stage.** "I don't know…."**I trembled as I remembered bits of my past. There was a shadowy silhouetted image of woman. I was terrified by the sight of that. Jared then went up on the stage and start comforting my patted my back. Making me blush at him. **"Are you okay…If you're not feeling well..I'll be here for you; You know. So…are you gonna sing for me?"** He asked me while his raven hair was touching my forehead. While I was flustered. There was a mysterious man went on the seats on the theater and watched us but we did not notice the man on the back. Suddenly I thought about what am I gonna do.. but..I'll do it for him. **"Yeah…"** I responded at him while I averted my hazelnut brown eyes before him hoping that I wasn't caught blushing

The music stars playing. I hear piano playing this soft tune.

* * *

***Yoru no uta**

**Yoru no sora ni matataku****  
Tooi kin no hoshi****  
Yuube yume de miageta****  
Kotori to onaji iro****  
Nemurenu yoru ni****  
Hitori utau uta****  
Wataru kaze to issho ni****  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo****  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku****  
Tooi gin no tsuki****  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta****  
Nobara to onaji iro****  
Yasashii yoru ni****  
Hitori utau uta****  
Asu wa kimi to utaou****  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte****  
Yasashii yoru ni****  
Hitori utau uta****  
Asu wa kimi to utaou**  
**Yume no tsubasa ni notte**

* * *

I bursted out of tears because I have remembered something..It was a lullaby that I sang..I remember someone singed that in front of me while I was asleep in my bedroom. Suddenly Jared hugged me as I drop down and cry.**"It's okay Lucy..I'm here for you."** He said to me. He touched my cheeks and squeezed me into his shoulders.

* * *

_**Suddenly ..**_

* * *

The man earlier was a teenage boy with rosy pink hair, Onyx-Black eye and a slightly muscular boy wearing a black and yellow striped shirt and cargo jeans. Went up the stage. He diverted his Onyx orbs to me and said **"Wow! That was good…Uh may I ask you what's your name?"** He asked. I thought to myself**" He might be a prankster or a phony."** Then Jared began to interrupt him by asking a question.**"Who are you?"** He said to him.** "Oh…sorry for that..My name is Natsu Dragneel! You can call me Natsu~! I'm currently looking for some members of a band..Oh also I'm and awesome guitarist."** He said. **"Pfft. You are just showing off."** He said to him angrily at Natsu.**"What did you just say Old Man?"**He grinned and teased him.**"Can you repeat that Rosie"**He muffled his laugh.I was being very annoyed.**"Will you two idiots shut up."** I was angry at them. Glaring at them with a simple death stare at both of them will shut them up.I positioned my eyes on Natsu and said.."Join your band? I barely know you..and I'm not good enough."I said to him. It was like a slap on the face to Natsu. **"Uhh….if you know ..I'll share this video to the whole world to see this fantastic sight of you tripping and dancing the jiggly butt dance."** I was shocked. **"Who did you…?"** I was being _**BLACKMAILED**_. **"Okay Okay… I'll join you please don't do that and don't post that on the internet please I beg of you."** Kneeling was the only answer to was leaping in Happiness after that he reached his phone and dialed the number and said **"I got her,yeah yeah she's great….yes…perfect I tell you..but I done the plan c It worked the a and b failed though."**He said to the person on the phone. I was out of the earth.** "Why!"** I screamed in my mind.I asked **"Who was that?"**He stared at me **"Well its our bandmates."**I was confused for a second but I reganed my focus again. I said **"What? I thought you haven't have band mates."** He grinned at me** "I was lied..and the video was a lie too." "Haha**" I punched Natsu's living daylights out of him.

* * *

_***Yoru no uta is a song from card captor sakura who was sang by tomoyo.**_

_**Matsumoto:Well here's another end of the chapter**_

_**Lucy:It was hell for me though *punches natsu on the head***_

_**Natsu:What did I do to you now?**_

_**Happy:When will show up~!**_

_**Jared:Can we just introduce the next chapter.**_

_**Matsumoto:Yeah**_

_**Matsumoto:Next on Starlight Heaven**_

_**Lucy and the others:Limelight Madness**_

_**Happy:See you on next chapter!**_

_**Matsumoto:Bye!**_


End file.
